


a sky full of stars

by manicmidnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Confessions, Drinking, Liam is So Done, M/M, Morey is excessive, Theo is a Little Shit, as always, i don't know how to tag ok i give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: Corey and Mason are getting a little heavy-handed, so Theo and Liam Get the Fuck Outta There.And then, they talk. Ish.





	a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I wrote it a while ago, so it probably sucks. But I wanted to share anyway because I enjoy doing this to myself, apparently.
> 
> hopefully, enjoy?

“I’m gonna be sick.” Theo says pensively as he mouths aggressively around the empty glass of whiskey clutched in his white-knuckled hand.

“H-Huh?” Liam blinks rapidly, just barely tearing his eyes from the sight, deciding Theo in a rage shouldn’t look so appealing. Well, Theo shouldn’t look so appealing, period. “What’re you talking about?”

Theo levels him with a flat stare.

“You’re kidding, right?” He deadpans. “If I see any more of Corey and Mason having sex on the dance floor, I will scoop my eyeballs out.”

“Oh.” Liam looks instinctively to where they’re supposed to be, flinching back when he sees his friends plastered close to each other, seemingly unaware of the concept of personal space. His eyes burn and Liam can’t possibly turn away fast enough, making Theo snort.

“Shut up.” He huffs, pressing his hands to his eyes, wondering what it’ll take to get the image of Mason and Corey shoving their tongues down each other’s throat out of his head. Maybe bleach? Or some other house cleaning liquid, anything would do, really. “I didn’t know they’d be—”

“A literal step away from boning?” Theo offers and when Liam looks, he sees that the older boy’s grip on his glass has grown tighter. Any more pressure, and it’s going to shatter, Liam realizes, quickly pressing a hand to Theo’s so he can carefully pry the chimera’s fingers free of the poor thing. “What the fuck, Liam?”

“You were going to break it, and I’m not made of money.” Liam says calmly, setting the glass down.

Theo stares at him, but Liam doesn’t back down.

“Why am I even _here_?” Theo actually looks away first—a major win—and grumbles under his breath. If Liam weren’t a werewolf, he wouldn’t have picked it up at all. “I didn’t ask to be stuck _babysitting_.”

“If that were true, you’d literally be the _worst_ sitter ever.” Liam eyes the abandoned glass of alcohol, Theo following his gaze.

“I assume you’ve had experience with that?” Theo raises a brow, and before Liam can get a word in edgewise, “Considering how tiny you are, it makes sense that you need people to look out for you.”

Liam’s eyes flash, and he hates how Theo gets under his skin so easily.

“You are literally an _inch_ taller than me.” He presses a finger into Theo’s smug little chest. And oh, well, it’s actually pretty defined; Liam briefly wonders how Theo works out, and his mind wanders to the image of Theo, shirtless and doing weights with sweat glistening—

_No. He’s not getting distracted, that’s exactly what the little shit wants._

Theo’s smirking at him, undoubtedly scenting Liam’s embarrassment and Liam hates him so much. _So. Much._

“Whatever you say, baby beta.” He’s saying, just as Mason and Corey come over to them, cheeks flushed and lips painfully swollen.

Liam averts his gaze, feeling oddly violated.

“Why aren’t you guys out there?” Mason doesn’t ask so much as strongly suggest ( _or_ , Liam thinks privately to himself, _command_ ). “You should be enjoying yourselves!”

His eyes lock on Liam’s in an unfortunate turn of events, and he winks in a move that’s probably meant to be discrete, but is really, _really_ obvious and cringeworthy. Liam wants to sink into the ground and die, because of _course_ Mason doesn’t let him forget, for one night, that he has a giant crush on a giant prick.

If you’re still wondering, yes, it’s Theo. And no, Liam isn’t referencing his _actual_ dick (though he isn’t exactly averse to a little meet-and-greet).

Anyway, Mason has it in his head, for some reason, to get the two of them together.

Well, tough luck dude. That isn’t happening. Liam once thought _he_ was oblivious, but there’s Theo on a whole other level. For all his talk about being a superhuman killer—which Liam wouldn’t ever dare refute—he really doesn’t get social cues.

It…kind of makes sense that Liam’s attracted to another blockhead.

“Stop thinking.” Liam cringes when Mason pats his shoulder with unnecessary force, “It’s annoying.”

Theo’s smirking, clearly enjoying the (unintentional) ribbing, and Liam frowns. That frown is quickly turned upside down when Mason turns to _Theo_ next, hands plastered on his hips for all of two seconds, before he’s losing his balance and Corey needs to help him stand still.

“You.” He slurs, pointing at—Theo’s eyes widen, and Liam chokes—Theo’s crotch as he struggles to stand straight, “Go _dance_.”

“No thanks.” Theo refutes smartly, edging along the counter as though putting more space between himself and Mason. Liam takes a note of this, inwardly snickering at the thought of telling Theo how afraid he was of a _human_.

When Mason looks at him, disappointment clearly etched on his features along with something else that Liam doesn’t care to analyze, Liam wonders if he should run too.

“ _Babe_.” Mason flings his arms around Corey and yeah, Liam’s _nopeing_ out of here _so fast_.

He quickly weaves through the dance floor, hyperaware of Corey’s burning eyes on him. He knows the chimera’s probably laughing at his pain but, honestly, he doesn’t need to be there for the inevitable sex fest that’s gonna happen.

Briefly, he sends out a prayer for the bartender. The dude’s gonna need it.

He inhales a lungful of air once he finally breaks out, letting the chill of the night wrap his body in goosebumps. He’s glad he managed to make it out of there. Somehow.

“You too, huh?” Liam whirls around, claws nearly dropping only to pause at the sight of Theo raising an eyebrow at him. _Classic Theo_.

“They were about to—” Liam flushes at the thought, shaking his head as Theo snickers, undoubtedly feeling the tick in his heartbeat speed up.

“I know.” Theo’s being surprisingly merciful today, as he shoves his hands into his pocket, and saunters close.

Okay, never mind.

Theo shoulder checks Liam as he comes to stand beside him, looking up at the night sky with him. That’s gonna get points taken off.

“What?” Theo lets the confusion seep into his voice, and Liam looks at him in equally perplexed surprise.

“What?” Liam parrots, wondering when Theo started taking up the cryptic talk. Briefly, he wonders if Mason and Corey’s display did him in and immediately abolishes the thought.

They’ve done worse.

Thinking about it, though, doesn’t help him along any, so Liam quickly shoves the thought out of the way before he actually pukes or something. He’s not sure Theo would appreciate the dressing on his shoes if it were to happen and, well.

Liam flushes slightly, hoping Theo doesn’t catch it.

He wants Theo to like him.

“—Are you listening to me?” Theo crosses his arms, fully turning to face Liam. He looks a little pissed. Oops.

“Tell me again?”

“You said you’ve gotta dock points for something.” Theo’s eyeing him like he’s a grotesque fly. “What’re you talking about?”

 _Oh shit_. Liam didn’t even realize he was talking out loud and now he’s screwed because he can’t lie to save his life. Every time a situation like that’s come up, he either deflects it or lets someone else tackle it but he never _lies_ ; but he has to now because this is _Theo_ but he _can’t_ because _this is Theo and_ —

“Fine, don’t tell me.” The older boy grumbles, turning to look at the sky once more, and Liam moves on autopilot, fingers tangling in the thin material of his tee. A flicker of surprise goes through Theo’s eyes as Liam wets his lips nervously.

“I was talking about you.” Liam grits out, as Theo’s eyebrows climb up his forehead. They’ve always been so wonderfully expressive, except when they’re being used to mock him. The latter happens more times than Liam would like to admit. “I was measuring up points to see if you were gonna be less of an asshole today.”

Theo’s lips twitch, and Liam flushes. Fuck this shit, he’s out.

“Alright!” He babbles as he takes a step back, Theo watching him in carefully concealed fascination, “I’ve gotta go feed my pet turtle so I’ve gotta run home, _see ya_ —”

“Liam.” Theo shuts down the operation real fast, “You don’t _have_ a pet turtle.”

“Well,” Liam flounders, “I might, you never know!”

“Liam.” Theo repeats again, though oddly enough there’s a smile in his voice, “I _live_ with you.”

“Oh.” Liam’s shoulders droop and he wonders why he’s so bad at lying. “Right.”

“You don’t need to be good at lying, little wolf.” _Again with the damn nickname_! And of course, Liam’s managed to say his thoughts out loud. Again. He’s just stuck in a cycle of misery, isn’t he?

“Uh huh.” He says, unconvinced, and Theo rolls his eyes.

“I’m being serious.” He shuffles a little closer, lets his eyes lock on Liam’s. Liam swears he can see stars in Theo’s eyes, winking at him as he speaks. “You don’t need to lie because I’ve… got you covered, there.”

“Are you saying you’re gonna lie for me forever?” Liam speaks, trying not to let his heart do its usual routine of _beating at 100 mph only because I can’t go any faster_.

“If that’s what you need, yeah.” Theo shrugs, a strange half smile quirking his lips, and Liam falls, falls harder than he ever has before. “It’s not really a big deal, and I could go without seeing your head severed from your body.”

Okay, never mind.

“You’re such an ass.” He grumbles, looking away from Theo and back at the stretch of blue hanging over them.

“I was being _nice_ , Liam, you should be proud.”

“Sure.”

“No, really.”

“ _Sure_.”

Theo huffs in exasperation, muttering something under his breath about stupid baby betas or something. Liam doesn’t really care to listen because Theo’s dumb and he doesn’t know why he likes him.

“You like me?” Theo snorts, and Liam swears he needs to do something about his mouth getting away from him. “That’s good to know.”

Theo pauses then, and Liam can’t hold back the redness that stretches up his neck, turning his cheeks rosy—and not with cold. He bites his lip as tears sting his eyes; he’s such an _idiot_.

“Oh, you…” Theo sounds unnaturally thrown off, and Liam anxiously scratches his nails over his palms, “You _like_ -like me?”

Liam chuckles bitterly at that, shaking his head.

“Obviously.” He turns around, fully intending to leave. “I know it’s stupid, okay? And I’ll fix it so you don’t have to move out or anything—”

“You idiot.” Liam swears he can hear Theo’s tone inflect with _affection_ but _why would he?_ When Liam’s such a damn mess and admits to having feelings for him and potentially _ruins everything_. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“What?” Liam blinks, entirely thrown off. “What?”

He flinches lightly when Theo’s fingers wrap around his wrist, and turns to look at him in mild shock. Is he dreaming this up or something? Because there’s _no_ _way_ Theo’s actually touching him _willingly_.

As he stares, Theo doesn’t face him. Instead, his head tilts up as he surveys the quiet calm of the stars blanketing the sky, watching them.

“I like you too.” The breath whooshes from Liam’s lungs as Theo speaks, and Liam doesn’t care that they’re in a dirty parking lot at 2 in the morning anymore. “I have for… for a long time now.”

“Oh, I—” Liam fumbles his words, and Theo snorts lightly.

“You didn’t expect me to say anything, did you?” He deadpans, making Liam’s lips thin in his outrage. “Ah, classic.”

“Alright, then what do _you_ think I’m supposed to do?” He challenges, glaring at the dumb, annoying chimera who he likes and who _likes him back, holy shitsticks on a biscuit this is actUALLY HAPPENING_.

“Kiss me, maybe.” Theo admits without shame, and Liam gapes, mouth instantly dry. “Unless you’re too scared to do it.”

“ _You_.” Liam’s feathers have been successfully ruffled, and he growls as he steps closer to Theo, hand sliding to cup the nape of his neck and tug him close. Their faces are close and Liam’s probably gonna hyperventilate if he doesn’t do something about this _soon_. “I’m _not_.”

“Really?” Theo’s breath puffs against his lips, _holy shit he’s so close Liam can’t_ , “I don’t really see you doing anything about it, so I guess—”

The best course of action is to shut him up. So Liam does.

With his mouth.

“Ow.” Theo groans as he stumbles back, palm cupping his nose. Liam wants to die now. “ _Fuck_ , you absolute _moron_ , you broke my nose! With your  _mouth_!”

Against his will, Liam’s lips quirk up. He didn't know that was possible, but this is a good opportunity to say—

“Yeah, well.” He gestures at his torn T-shirt, the gapes in it clearly the work of Theo’s claws. “You ripped my t-shirt.”

Theo’s cheeks pinken just a bit, but Liam takes it in with smug satisfaction. They both know exactly what they’re talking about, the conversation that happened almost exactly like this.

“You’re such an idiot.” Theo huffs, and Liam doesn’t even bother answering, glowing with his accomplishment. Theo likes him too. Theo _like-like_ s Liam. Theo likes _Liam_.

Today is a clear win.

The door slams open, and Mason and Corey burst out, the pale boy holding onto his boyfriend as he gags.

“We gotta leave!” The chimera cries, screeching as Mason heaves, “No, _not my pants_!”

Theo and Liam exchange a glance, simultaneously moving to the truck.

“Ditch him?” Theo asks quietly, and Liam gives him an equally silent _duh_ in return.

“I CAN _HEAR_ YOU GUYS!” Corey yells, and they snicker, making a break for it as one. “DON’T LEAVE ME HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL—”

The car peels out of the lot before they can actually hear the rest of the sentence.

“Do you think your mom’s gonna notice the torn shirt?” Theo wonders, a smile stretching across his lips for the first time in possibly _weeks_ as he drums his fingers absently against the steering wheel.

Liam blanches at the reminder. “Probably.”

“I can help you sneak up your window.” Theo offers.

“And laugh as I fall?” Liam shakes his head. “No thanks.”

Theo sighs in mock disappointment, and Liam can’t help the giggle that escapes him.

“And here I was, thinking you’d never figure out my master plan.”

“Well, I did.” Liam sniffs. “Deal with it.”

Theo smiles,slow and appreciative. "I think I can work with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is great, and this one really needs it (because I know it's a goddamn mess)! Thank you for reading, if you've made it through!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
